A New Beginning
by Hattie1997
Summary: On the 19th August, a month before Hermione Granger's eleventh birthday, she finds out something that will change her life forever. She finds out that she is a Malfoy, twin to Draco, and her parents plan to send her to the Wizarding school, Hogwarts. Will she be able to break free from the stereotypes that surround her family? Or will she bend to them? Read and review.
1. A New Life

This is a story of love, of friendship, of hope. This is a story of how one finds themselves when they are lost in a world of sorrow. This is a story of how Hermione Granger, the young eleven-year-old soon-to-be-Witch, found her inheritance, and a new life.

Our story starts in the windy confines of a small village by the name of Hanslope, to the south of Milton Keynes, England. Our story starts in a large but humble house on Long Street. Our story starts with a letter. Not just any old letter, however. No, this was an admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter meant changed Hermione Granger's life – whether for better or for worse was yet to be seen.

Her mother and father, Jean and Richard Granger, were staring at the owl that had flown through the open window and landed unceremoniously on the kitchen table. It was only seven in the morning and most of the Granger children were still in bed. All apart from one, in fact, who was at that very moment in time sitting on the roof as the wind buffeted her hair around her face. That is a story for a later date, however. Now we were down in the kitchen with Jean and Richard, who were both too amazed and frightened to even consider removing the letter that was tied to the owl's leg.

Richard reached forward hesitantly, but removed his hand almost instantly as if scared he would be bitten. They were both wondering the same thing. They were wondering if the strange appearance of the owl had anything to do with their youngest daughter's abilities. Abilities that couldn't be explained. She could do things without meaning to, smash glass without touching it, and open a window without moving it.

They had three children in total. The eldest, Jack, was considered extremely handsome, with golden eyes like the sun and a dazzling smile at the ready. Their middle child, only two years Jack's junior, Michael, was a tall, lanky footballer, who planned to go pro someday soon. Jack was sixteen while Michael was fourteen, and the Granger parents both wanted a girl.

_It was on a blustering morning much like today, when a total strange knocked on the door. He was tall and looked surprisingly old, with a long white beard and flowing white hair. His face was a mass of wrinkles, but he smiled like he was only twenty. In his arms he held a small bundle. Immediately they knew what it was: a baby. To be exact, a small baby girl._

_Without being invited in, the old man entered and sat himself at their kitchen table, placing the bundle precariously on his lap. He was dressed strangely, in a long, flowing, lilac robe and a pointed hat, but neither Granger paid that any heed. At this moment in time, their children were six and four respectively, and Jean quickly left to put them to bed before entering the room once again and facing the man._

_He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and said that he had grave news that must be assessed._

"_I come on urgent business," he began quietly, "I know that you know nothing of who I am or why I am here, and I simply do not have time to explain it. This young girl, Hermione, is in grave danger and bringing her to your world is the only way to keep her safe. I must ask you to keep her and raise her as your own. Will you do this and exactly a month before her eleventh birthday, on August 19__th__, everything will be explained."_

_The Grangers were too kind to resist and soon Dumbledore had taken his leave and little Hermione was being rocked to sleep by her adoptive mother. In ten years' time – because she was one at that time – they would find out who and what she was, but until then, they were content to wait._

As Jean and Richard stared at the owl, they suddenly remembered that night. Even though they hadn't understood much of what Dumbledore was talking about, they remembered one thing. "_On August 19__th__,"_ he had said. It was August 19th, and a letter had arrived. A letter that most likely had the answer.

Now without hesitation, Richard plucked the note from the owl's leg and opened it. Inside was a letter – no surprises there – on three sheets of parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: _Albus Dumbledore__  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, __International Confed__. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31__st__._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

On the second page were the words

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

  
_COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The third sheet of paper was the one the Grangers had been waiting for. It read,

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I believe that on this exact day I promised you an explanation of why I sent Hermione to you on that fateful day. The reason may take a long time to explain, so I implore that you read it carefully._

_Hermione's real parents are called Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. There was once an evil Wizard who terrorized the people of the magical community. This man was Lord Voldemort. Lucius and Narcissa made the wrong decision to follow him and become one of his Death Eaters. When Narcissa became pregnant with twins, they wanted to get out so they hid the pregnancy from their Lord. Unfortunately it was still found out, and they were told that their child would follow in his parents' footsteps. Narcissa still had the child, a boy called Draco, but little did Voldemort know that she actually had twins. Her other child is your Hermione. Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter when Hermione and Draco were one year old. Narcissa begged me to send Hermione to safety, but it was too late for Draco. Narcissa and Lucius are aware that you have their daughter and they will visit today and one o'clock. I am so sorry to only tell you of this now._

_Your sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Once they'd finished reading, Jean and Richard were in shock. Their darling Hermione was not only a Witch but also the daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and soon she would be taken from them.

For a moment neither of them spoke, but then Jean whispered, "We must tell her."

"I want her to keep her innocence for a little while longer," her husband replied, while knowing it was impossible. They would have to tell her as soon as possible.

"We are going to lose her," Jean murmured, still in shock. Her husband moved to her side and rubbed her arms with the flat of his hands before he replied, "We will never truly lose her, you shall see."

**XxX**

Hermione:

I was sitting on the roof of my house. I knew that mum and dad were already up and in the kitchen, and I could just about hear my two elder siblings getting up, but I wasn't inclined to move just yet. From up there I could see for miles, and it was such a beautiful sight when you could see the sun just touching the horizon, painting the sky a mixture of reds.

Just as I stood to make my way inside, it was beginning to get chilly, I heard mum shout my name. There was a sense of urgency in her voice that shocked me, so I hurried from my place and emerged moments later in the kitchen.

Mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table, equal expressions of sadness on their faces, and on the table between them was a dog-eared letter. Without saying anything and choking back a sob, mum took the letter. As I began to read, she moved over to the window and began to absently stroke an owl that I hadn't seen before. An owl in the light of day? I shook the thought from my mind and finished the letter hurriedly.

"What does this mean?" I asked quietly, barely able to think that they had lied to me all these years.

"Honey…" mum began, turning back to me, "You must understand, we love you like our own. We really do, but we cannot keep you from your birth parents."

I held back the anger that threatened to overflow. I understood because it was what I would have done in their position. I understood why they didn't tell me all these years, but it still hurt. Nevertheless, I managed to say, "No matter what, you will always be my parents. You raised me as your own; they can never take that place. I may call them mum and dad, but I still love you."

I was pulled into a hug with first mum and then dad before allowed to go upstairs to change into something suitable for the visit of people I had never seen but were supposedly my real parents.

I changed into an aqua-blue, semi-posh dress and wore a silver necklace and shoes.

I heard the doorbell ring and took a deep breath. This was it. The first step into a new future.

My new future.

**I hope you like it. This is my first exclusively Hermione fic, but it may change later on depending on who I decide to get her to go out with. I think she is a bit young to fall in love, so I was thinking of making a sequel for them when they are in their sixth year. If you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	2. Of Malfoy Manor and Ballgowns

**Lrblucky13 – Thank you for reviewing, please continue to review. I am a big Dramione fan and so at first I wasn't sure if doing a sibling idea was great, but I haven't ever read a fanfic where they are siblings, so I thought I would try it. If you have any idea who I should pair Hermione with, then please tell me, I look forward to hearing it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Of Malfoy Manor and Balls**

Hermione:

I stood uncertainly in the doorway to our living. The two people who had said they were my parents were sitting opposite mum and dad. They both had exceptionally blond hair, bordering on white, and steel-grey eyes.

I cleared my throat loudly and four pairs of eyes immediately faced me. The woman, Narcissa, stood immediately and stared at me for a moment, her mouth open. I began to feel uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze and quickly diverted her attention by saying, "Nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy; my name is Hermione."

"Call me mum," she said, blinking at me innocently. I felt a surge of anger. Did this woman think she could come in here after eleven years and expect to be welcomed with open arms? Well, it wasn't going to happen.

"I already have a mum, thank you," I snapped coldly, noticing how the man, Lucius, gave my parents a dirty look before he also stood.

"Have you got your stuff; we're taking you home with us."

I glanced at Narcissa, my eyes wide with shock, "I'm going home with you?"

"Well yes, dear, you are our child."

"Of course," I muttered, about to turn and leave, but I was called back by Lucius, "Leave it; we shall have the house elves collect them."

"What are house elves?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity and scrunching my nose up.

"We'll tell you some other time," Narcissa interrupted as Lucius opened his mouth. Nodding in agreement, Lucius rose and made his way to the fireplace.

"Now," he ordered, "Take the floo powder."

He held out his hand, in which lay some green powder – floo powder I guessed. Having no idea what to do with it, I took some. He gave me an encouraging glance before saying, "Well, go on."

"What?" I asked, frowning slightly, "And what is this?" I pinched a piece between my thumb and forefinger, ignoring the annoyed glare Lucius sent my way.

"That is floo powder. You throw it into the fire and shout out your destination."

"And it works?" I asked in awe, glancing yet again at the weird substance.

"Yes," he snarled, taking some for himself and throwing it into the fireplace, eliciting emerald-green flames, and yelled, "Malfoy Manor," before he was gone.

I inspected the fireplace nervously, trying to determine where he'd gone but, once I realized it wasn't a trick, I did the same thing.

I put my arms tight to my body, closing my eyes against the ash that threatened to fill them. When my world stopped spinning, I slowly opened my eyes to see Lucius and a boy with the same white-blond hair and silver eyes. He seemed about the same age as me.

I cocked my head to one side as I stepped out, scrutinizing him carefully, just as he did me. Finally determining that he couldn't hurt me, I took a couple of strides towards him, noticing how he raised his head determinedly, and held out my hand.

"My name's Hermione Granger?"

He didn't reply, still staring at me with narrowed, mistrustful eyes. He glanced towards Lucius, who nodded encouragingly.

"Draco Malfoy."

"This is your son?" I asked Lucius, still staring at him.

"This is your twin."

I scrunched up my nose, not liking the sound of that, but before I could say anything else, Narcissa arrived.

"Dobby," she yelled to the room, and I frowned. There was no-one in here called Dobby – what a weird name that was.

Suddenly there was a loud _crack _and in the previously empty space in front of Narcissa bowed a weird little creature. It had white hair growing out of its large, bat-like ears, and his nose was pointed and almost touched the ground. He was only dressed in rags and I instantly felt sorry for him.

"Go and fetch Hermione's things from her house."

"Yes mistress," he murmured, his eyes rising to mine and I smiled brightly.

"My name's Hermione Granger."

Draco snorted derisively as Dobby gave me a watery grin, "Hello, Miss Hermione."

"Go," Lucius snapped, glowering at the elf, who cowered in fear and disappeared once more.

"How does he do that?" I asked, still staring at the place Dobby had disappeared.

"You really don't know much, do you?" Draco sneered before turning on his heel and stalking away.

"He dissaparated, dear," Narcissa murmured, which was of no help at all to me, but she didn't seem to want to elaborate, and instead took her sons advice and left the room. Lucius gave me a small nod before following them, leaving me all alone in what I could safely assume was a manor.

I waited, unsure of where to go or what to do, but at that moment, Dobby returned, my bags nowhere to be seen.

"They are already in your room, Mistress," he murmured respectfully, "Dobby will show you the way."

He quickly disappeared through the door my new family had just gone through, and I hurriedly followed. I wasn't sure where we were going, only that I got lost after we passed by the sixth beautifully furnished room. We ascended some stairs and soon were outside a plain, brown door.

"This is your room Miss Hermione."

"Thank you," I murmured, reaching out to touch the doorknob, but I turned back just as suddenly, "Where are Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's rooms?"

"This is the West Wing, Miss. Master Draco is in the East, and Mister Lucius and Miss Narcissa are in the North Wing."

I nodded even though that didn't help me much, and instead pushed open the door, gasping loudly at what I saw.

To say the room was large would be the understatement of the century. No, it wasn't large, it was massive. There was a window covering the whole of one wall with a light blue curtain held primly at the sides. There was an oak desk looking over the window, on top of which was an assortment of parchments and other things I may need. Instead of pens, however, there were just many quills and bottles of ink. Strange! The bed was magnificent and beautifully carved. It was queen-sized with a light blue and yellow duvet over the top. The walls were painted white with hand-painted blue and yellow flowers on them. There was a door in the corner which I assumed led to the wardrobe, and next to it was an ebony-wood piano. Next to the desk was another door, this one leading to an en-suite bathroom.

I moved silently to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys, relishing in the sound they elicited. Then I opened the door to the wardrobe and inhaled sharply. Drawers were everywhere, and on one whole wall were beautiful dressed, the like of which I'd never seen before. My jeans and things were packed into a few of the drawers but many held robes that I assumed Wizards wore. I never wore jewelry before, except for special occasions, but quite a few of the drawers held extremely expensive necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings. It was sight to behold, that was for sure, but I wasn't sure if it was too much or not.

For one thing, I had only just found out about my heritage, and now I had dozens of new clothes and jewelry. I appreciated the effort and all, but it still seemed too much.

Before I could think more on it, Dobby was at my side, making me jump.

"Miss Narcissa has organized a ball tonight in honor of you coming home, Miss. Miss must get ready; in half an hour Master Zabini will be coming to collect Miss."

"Who's Zabini?" I asked but Dobby was already gone. I shook my head in confusion before the full realization of what was happening hit me. There was a ball tonight in my honor. I'd never been to a ball before; I wouldn't know how to behave, or even how to dress. However, I was too proud to ask for help. Instead, I moved to the gorgeous dresses and picked an emerald green one that had a black bow in the corner and came to just above my knees. I chose a pair of black heels before searching for some makeup but I couldn't find any.

I glanced in the mirror and was surprised when it spoke to me.

"Do you need some help dear?"

"Um…"

"Of course you do. How about like this?"

Before I could respond, my hair had been pulled into an exquisite, half-up, half-down do and my makeup had been put on. It was subtle, just making my lips slightly redder than normal and making me seem like I had a permanent blush, but I loved it. My eyelashes also seemed a lot longer, courtesy of mascara. I had to admit that I looked a lot better than usual, which was fortunate.

I jumped when I heard a loud knock at the door. I took a deep breath before moving over and opening it. The boy on the other side was undeniably handsome, even though he was only eleven. He was dark skinned, with golden eyes and almost-black hair.

"I'm Blaise," he murmured, taking my hand in his and kissing the top.

I giggle slightly before replying, "Hermione, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"So, how close are you with Draco?" I asked as he led me down the stairs in the direction of where I could hear loud music playing.

"We've known each other since we were born," he replied, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh," I murmured, "Then I must have met you when I was born. I only went away when I was one."

"Yes, I've seen pictures of the four of us."

"Four?"

"Us and Pansy Parkinson; she's Draco's date tonight."

"Oh," I repeated, unable to think up anything more intelligent.

"We're here."

We stopped at the top of stairs leading down into the ballroom. It was done simply but elegantly, with a chandelier adorning the ceiling and small tables of food here and there, along with a massive dance floor in the center.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked, indicating the floor.

"Not really," I muttered back, embarrassed.

Before he could reply, we were announced and, with a thumping heart, I followed Blaise down the stairs.

"Beautiful," said a voice at my side and I turned to face Narcissa, who was in a beautiful, elegant dress of pure white. Her blond hair was falling down her sides in curls. She looked exquisite.

"Thank you," a voice said and I watched as Lucius took to the floor, gaining everyone's attention. "Now, this ball was held in honor of my daughter, Hermione's, return to the magical world. As such, she gets the first dance." He beckoned to us and I glanced at Blaise, horror-struck.

"Don't worry," he murmured back soothingly, "Just follow my lead."

I nodded and again followed him, this time to certain doom. As if he had heard my thoughts, he chuckled slightly and pulled me closer.

"I can't do this," I whispered in his ear, getting another small laugh.

"Sure you can. See, you already are."

True enough, we were waltzing around the dance floor, to the joy of all those watching. Draco and Pansy joined us for the next song, and the one after that had everyone dancing.

Blaise left to get us some food while I sat at the side by myself. Occasionally someone would approach me, and I would be as civil as I could, but if I was honest with myself, all I wanted to do was go to bed, and I soon got my wish.

At exactly twelve o'clock, Lucius pointed this stick thing – he called it a wand – at his neck and muttered, "Sonorus." Even with my limited knowledge of Latin, I knew that this meant sound, and that the spell probably amplified his voice. I was right.

"We thank you all for coming tonight. Goodnight."

It was short and sweet but gave no-one the impression that the ball was still in session. Blaise turned to me as a beautiful woman with coiffed black and full, red lips approached with her husband, Mr. Zabini, next to her. He kissed my fingertips and bowed low before leaving with his parents.

Soon everyone had left apart from me, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. The latter two were in deep conversation and so Draco approached me. I was slightly nervous about what he wanted, but he gave me the first genuine smile I had seen on his face all night.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was a little … jealous, I suppose you could say. I mean, I've always been an only child and I only heard about you a week before you were scheduled to come here. If you ever tell anyone this, I will deny it and you will regret it, but I actually like having a twin. I'll see you in the morning."

With those words, he turned on his heel and strode away, only glancing over his shoulder once to see if I was staring at him, which I was. I had grown up with older siblings, but magic was quite new to me so I wasn't sure if I liked it yet. However, I definitely liked the idea of having Draco as my brother. After all, we were the same age.

The rest of my life was looking bright, but I would never forget the muggles (I think that was the word) who had raised me for the first eleven years of my life.

**By the way, I just thought I'd clear something up. Not this whole story will be in their first year. After a few more chapters, they are going to be in their sixth year. I just wanted to get the story started by how Hermione became who she is. Thanks.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Gigipink - I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.**

**Magenta Stone - Sorry about not having this story as a Hermione / Blaise pairing but I thought it would be cuter with Hermione / Fred. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kate Chase - In this chapter her appearance changes slightly, I hope you think what I've done is okay. Please tell me. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.**

**I'm sorry for those who wished to see Hermione with Blaise but I thought I'd give them a more brother / sister relationship and instead put Hermione with Fred Weasley. I hope you all continue to read.**

**Diagon Alley**

Draco:

I awoke the next day and stared excitedly around my large room, thinking heavily.

At first when I'd heard that I had a sister, a twin at that, I was extremely jealous, and I took it out on her by not even thinking to give her a chance. It was only when I saw the hurt in those fathomless, brown orbs that I felt slightly guilty and so I had to go and apologize. I could imagine about five years from now she would have me wrapped around her little finger, but for now I just wanted to get to know my little sister (by, apparently, five minutes).

I had asked Mum why Hermione looked nothing like us, and she replied that not everyone looked like their parents, and Hermione actually looked like my Aunt Andromeda. Apparently they hadn't wanted to change her appearance completely when they gave her to the muggles, so they just made her hair slightly frizzier and changed her facial features slightly. Mum told me that it would change back on the final day of the summer holidays, which actually happened to be today.

I shoved thoughts of my twin from my mind as there was a short knock on the door and Dobby shoved his head inside.

"Master Draco, Mrs Malfoy requests you get changed and meet her in the Floo room. Mrs Malfoy says you are going to Diagon Alley today."

"Good," was my only reply as the door closed once more and I quickly dressed in one of my black robes (I was in a hurry so I didn't check which ones). I combed quickly through my silvery-blond locks before making my way downstairs.

Mum and Hermione were already downstairs when I arrived and my sister gave me a brilliant smile and she rose gracefully. It seemed like Mum had allowed her to wear a beautiful, black-and-white striped muggle dress.

To my utter surprise, I felt her thin arms wrap around my waist as she hugged me. We were never much into hugs as a family, but it seemed like the petit brunette had no such qualms. After a moment, I also wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I poured all of my feelings into that hug. My worry that she wouldn't like me when she left the muggle family, my jealousy when she finally arrived and finally, my utter and complete love for a twin sister I had only recently met.

Eventually she pulled back and, with one last smile, took a pinch of Floo powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley."

I followed her and we both emerged, spluttering, into the Leaky Cauldron. I glanced around the almost-decrepit pub and wrinkled my nose slightly. Who could stand to live here?

Rolling my eyes, I helped Hermione to stand as Mum emerged from the fireplace. At the sight of the green flames, everyone turned to stare at us and almost immediately the whispers started. Even though we'd had that party, most of the Wizarding World didn't know of Hermione.

I could feel her quaking as she stood stoic and tall next to me. I placed my arm protectively over her shoulders and led her out. As we left, I could hear some of the whispers, and none of it was nice.

"Stupid Death Eaters..."

"Poor little girl, whoever she is..."

"Do you reckon the Malfoy's kidnapped her...?"

I was definitely sure that this would be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I already pitied Hermione for the stares and whispers she was going to receive.

"Why were they staring at me?" I heard her whisper as we left the pub and began to make our way to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Not many people know that you are our daughter," Mum replied back, giving her a watery grin.

"Oh," was the only reply she got as Hermione stared in awe at the surroundings, a half-smile on her face.

**XxX**

Hermione:

Soon I had everything I needed for when I went to Hogwarts on the first of September, and we were making our way back to Malfoy Manor. I decided that I needed time to think over everything and so I retreated up to my room and lay down on the bed. It was only then that I could let the emotions I had been hiding inside of me since I had become a Malfoy out. I let the tears fall and I remembered everything that had been, and everything that could be. I thought of Draco Malfoy, the twin I had never known, and I thought of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my parents I mentally corrected myself.

I must have dropped off to sleep because when I awoke the sun was high in the sky and it was clearly about three o'clock in the afternoon.

I rose and made my way to the mirror in my bathroom to see if my eyes were blotchy from crying. Instead of red, puffy eyes, my face was completely normal, but that wasn't what surprised me. In place of my out-of-control, frizzy hair, it had softened into beautiful curls that cascaded like a waterfall to my waist. Instead of quite a large nose and a mass of freckles, now my nose was small and button-shaped and there were no freckles or blemished in sight. I still didn't look like a Malfoy, but I definitely wasn't a Granger any more.

I must have let out a loud, distressed sound because in the next instant Narcissa, Lucius and Draco had all burst into my room.

"It's happened, Lucius," Narcissa murmured before she dropped down to my level. "Do you know what happened, Hermione?"

"It must be my inheritance," I replied knowingly, inspecting my appearance. Although it wasn't my previous hair, I couldn't say that I hated it. In fact, I quite liked my natural hairstyle.

"Clever," was the only thing she said as her and her husband left, leaving me with Draco.

"Blaise and Pansy are arriving soon, do you want to come with us?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

**XxX**

Fred:

I awoke to a loud bang and turned to glare at my extremely noisy, extremely annoying twin. I gave him a glare and, with a groan, I sat up, closing my eyes groggily for a moment before sitting up.

"Do you have to experiment so early in the morning?" I asked as I got dressed in simple muggle jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Of course, dear brother of mine."

I rolled my eyes, giving him another brief glare, before I shook myself to wake myself up more. It wouldn't do for one of the 'jokers' (me and my brother, of course) to not be able to joke due to tiredness.

"Have you thought of anything else?" I asked as we made our way down the stairs, to where our little brother and sister were already eating breakfast.

"We go to Hogwarts tomorrow," Ron said excitedly as he waved his wand around (no magic came out of the end, unfortunately. It would have been amusing if he'd been expelled for doing underage magic before he even arrived at school) and gave us an excited grin.

"Of course, brother dearest," I replied, ruffling his hair in a way I knew he hated. "It will be time to make mischief."

"Shut up," our little sister said with a small laugh, her ten-year-old face alight with mirth but also a faint sadness. She wanted to go to Hogwarts but we too young. She'd be going next year.

"Hey, I heard that the Malfoy brat will be going this year," George said loudly and all of our eyes turned to him.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy has a twin sister who was sent away for her own safety during You-Know-Who's reign," I said, adding my input to the conversation.

"That's probably a lie," my twin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right," I laughed, forgetting for the moment about Draco Malfoy and his mysterious twin sister.


	4. Unusual and Unexpected Sorting

**Unusual and Unexpected Sorting**

Fred:

"Ready for Hogwarts, dear brother?" George asked from where he was sitting on his messily packed trunk. He was breathing heavily, a sure sign that he had only just packed it so that Mum wouldn't explode on him.

"Of course," I replied as I jumped up and began to pack my own trunk hurriedly as I could hear Mum already coming up the first step, reassuring Ginny that her time would come next year as she did so. "Ready to wreck havoc?"

"Of course," he repeated my earlier words as, with a huge sigh of relief, I sat on my, now full, trunk in order to make it close. It couldn't be described as neat but it was better than doing a Ron and Mum finding out that our trunks hadn't been packed. I could hear he yelling even as we exited our bedroom and made our way into the cluttered living room.

"Everything okay, Perce?" I asked our third oldest brother, who puffed up his chest in annoyance. It was well known that he wanted to become Prefect next year but in my personal opinion he was taking it a bit far. Then again, I couldn't really talk as George and I always took it too far.

"Of course not," he spat pompously, "I can't believe Ron didn't think to pack. _I've _been packed for weeks."

I exchanged a glance with my twin, both of us thinking the same thing. _How could he be related to us?_ Rolling my eyes at his naivety (seriously, not everyone packed weeks before. In fact, he was the only one I knew who did), I strolled past him and stared uneasily at the car Dad had transfigured so that it would fly. I mean, we were _Wizards,_ why did we have to use Muggle equipment.

"Everyone in," Mum yelled and I noticed that I wasn't the only one with a wrinkled nose. She was glaring down at the car with an expression of mile disgust but didn't dare tell Dad. She never did when he came up with absolutely crazy schemes such as this one.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Ron crowed once we were all squished into the backseat (all five of us – Percy, me, George, Ron and Ginny. Mum and Dad were in the front). Ginny sniffled despondently and he patted her head like one would a dog. "Don't worry, Gin, you'll get to go next year. I mean, it's _Hogwarts."_

His attempts at consolation didn't work and our youngest sibling allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes. She was sitting in between Ron and George, with me next to my twin so I leant over George and took one of her small hands in my own.

"Come on, Gin-and-tonic," I said in as chipper a voice as I could, "It's only a year."

"But you, George…P…Percy and Ron won't b…be at h…home…"

"I'm sure Bill and Charlie will come and visit our favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister," she said with a watery laugh and I noticed with satisfaction that her tears had dried up and she was staring at me with bright eyes.

"Alright," George snapped, trying to sound annoyed as he pushed me off him and back onto my own seat. I laughed at that and stared out of the window as the car became invisible and we set off, Dad attempting to drive. I could already guess that we would be feeling slightly ill when we arrived at school.

I was absolutely correct. When we arrived at Kings Cross Station, where we would catch the Hogwarts Express, we all staggered out of the car, dry heaving onto the pavement. Well, all of us apart from Dad, who, for some random reason, seemed even happier than usual and kept mumbling things under his breath on improvements he could make to the car.

"Let's go," Mum muttered, her face slightly green. "Arthur, why don't you stay with the car?"

As soon as Dad had nodded we were gone, rushing down to Platform 9 ¾, where we were to catch the train.

"Look," Ron whispered as Mum went off about Muggles to Percy. The rest of us turned our attention to the people just entering the station. Three of them had white-blond hair and snobbish faces, glowering at everyone in sight as though they wished all of them would drop dead. However, it was the fourth extremely beautiful figure that had our attention. She didn't look like a Malfoy, though there was no one else she could be.

He hair fell in curls like a waterfall down her back, a few escaping to frame her heart-shaped face and her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown that I felt that I could drown in. She was dressed in a simple, blue Muggle dress and sandals. I was surprised the illustrious Purebloods allowed her to wear Muggle clothes.

As if she had felt my – our – gazes, she turned her head in our direction and I felt my heart skipped at the vulnerability I could see in her eyes. She gave us the fleeting of smiles before she once again turned away and followed the Malfoy's onto Platform 9 ¾. It was clear that she was scared before she went in but Draco Malfoy looked at her with such tenderness that it stole my breath away. Who knew that Malfoy's could actually care about other people?

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Hermione? Mione? Can I call you that? Mione Malfoy, it suits you. Come on, get up, we're going to Hogwarts."

That was only some of the jumbled words I could hear as my twin brother made his presence known in my room, waking me up from a comfortable sleep.

"What do you want?" I snapped groggily even though he had technically already told me that.

"We need to get to the train station," Draco said with an innocent look. He was already dressed in a long black robe, underneath which he had (surprisingly) Muggle clothes. I expected he had worn it because no one could see it. He couldn't destroy his _precious _Pureblood image, could he?

"Alright," I groaned, "Give me five minutes."

He gave me an odd look but nodded none-the-less. I guessed he expected me to take hours like the other girls he knew. Well, I was nothing like them, and I was going to prove it at the sorting.

Lucius and Narcissa had sat me down a couple of days ago and told me how all Malfoys (and Blacks apart from Sirius, who ended up being a murderer) had been in Slytherin and how they expected me to be in the same House. Well, I hated to disappoint them but if they thought that then they definitely didn't know me as well as they thought they did. I had read Hogwarts: A History and I already knew that I wasn't Slytherin material. I guess in that case the next best place for me would be Ravenclaw and, not to sound bigheaded or anything, I was definitely smart enough to go in there, but I didn't want to. No, the House I wanted to call my own was Gryffindor. I wanted to be known for my bravery rather than my cunning, and I could do that in the House of the Lion. Also, maybe I could stop the House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin by being the sister to a Slytherin. I only hoped that they (meaning Lucius, Narcissa and Draco) wouldn't hate me for my choice.

I ran a brush through my hair and sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. I knew I was pretty, I always had been, but I was no beauty. I was actually quite glad of that fact. I wanted to be known for my brains rather than my beauty but it wasn't extremely nice to know that, while Draco was everything a handsome boy should be, I was only average at best.

I changed into a stunning aqua-blue, above-the-knee dress and slipped my favourite, worn, white sandals and regarded myself in the mirror. I knew that the Malfoys (well, maybe apart from Draco) hated the fact that I wore Muggle clothes, but they hadn't brought it up and I didn't actually own any robes like those Pansy wore. I knew that Narcissa would buy some for me if I asked (she had already tried), but I actually enjoyed my Muggle clothes and wouldn't change it even if asked.

I sighed once more as I left the room and made my way into the Floo room downstairs, where my already-packed trunk waited along with my family. Dobby had insisted on packing it but I overseen it so that he put in what I wanted as well as what Narcissa wanted. I had rolled my eyes at that, she had wanted dozens of robes but I had rejected them all and tossed them out at the first chance I got.

"Finally," Lucius spat with a sigh as he entered the fireplace and shouted for Kings Cross Station.

We arrived into a large room surrounded with fireplaces, most of which were glowing green as people exited. This was part of the magical area of the station and I found myself taking all of it in with my mouth open until Draco nudged me and I closed it with a snap, giving him a quick glare over my shoulder.

I could see Narcissa, Lucius and Draco raising their noses at the Muggles that surrounded us but I personally didn't see anything wrong with them.

I pulled my trunk behind me as we approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I could feel someone staring at me, their gazes unnerving and questioning. I looked up, my eyes fixing on the four red-heads staring at me while a small, squat but kindly woman who I assumed to be their Mother talked to an extremely tall and gangly lad of about fourteen.

The smallest of the four staring at me was a girl with auburn hair that fell in soft waves down her back. Her face was plump with an air of childishness about it. I could tell that in another couple of years she would be beautiful, but at the moment she looked innocent and her eyes were puffy with what looked to be tears.

The smallest male seemed to be about my age with a spattering of freckles on his nose and fire engine red hair. His head was tilted to one side and he was regarding me as one would a particularly interesting species of frog – with suspicion and slight disgust but also fascination. I wondered what I had done to upset him so much as I had never met him before.

Shrugging I turned to the final two, who were very clearly twins. The one on the left was leaning slightly to the left while the one on the right was leaning heavier on his right leg. They were both taller than their siblings but it was clear that the younger boy was going to outgrow them in a couple of years. Their hair was the same colour as their sisters and it was longest than their brothers, covering their ears but not coming anywhere below that.

Even though their staring was a bit creepy, I ignored it and gave them a tentative smile. However, only the left twin and their sister gave me a grin in return. The other two just turned away, glowering. I was still unsure of what I'd done to upset them but Draco was pulling on my arm so I just allowed him to pull me along.

"Goodbye dears," Narcissa said coldly, giving both of us a kiss on the cheek before taking her leave. She had gone from a kind Mother to a heartless Pureblood. The change shocked me a bit.

Lucius didn't say anything but only gave us a stiff nod and followed his wife. I didn't see how anyone could be immune to showing emotion.

"Those are the Weasley's," Draco whispered in my ear, "They're Purebloods but the likes of them aren't fit to mix with the likes of us."

"Why?" I asked, confused at the hostility I heard in his voice.

"They're Blood Traitor's, they mix with Muggles and Mudbloods."

"What's wrong with Muggles? And what are Mudbloods?" I asked in quick succession, clearly taking my brother aback.

"Well…they're _Muggles._ They don't have _magic,_ so that puts them below us…"

"But _why?_" I demanded, feeling that the conversation was going around in circles. He clearly didn't understand so I decided to elaborate. "Just because they don't have magic, it doesn't mean that they are beneath us. They are still people, just like us. They bleed blood, just like us. They are _just like us._ If Mum and Dad (that is, my Muggle Mum and Dad) hadn't looked after me for the first eleven years of my life, I would be dead. They protected me, why can't you see that?"

He seemed to be speechless but just shook his head and moved onto my second question.

"Mudbloods are people with non-magical parents."

"Oh, Muggleborns," I said, finally understanding, "But why do people call them Mudbloods?"

"Because their blood is dirty, it is polluted with Muggle genes. They should be Muggles."

I still didn't understand, and shook my head as though to prove it, but before I could say anything, shouts could be heard from behind us. Blaise and Pansy appeared and Draco left with them to find a compartment, expecting me to follow.

I attempted to lift my trunk onto the train but just ended up toppling backwards, expecting to fall to the ground. Instead, strong arms hauled me into their chest and my trunk was caught by someone else.

"Thanks," I muttered, turning around, only to be faced with the redheads from before. One of the twins had caught me while the other had saved my trunk.

"No problem," the twin holding me said with a grin. This was a different reaction they had had when they had first seen me. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," his twin said, "Oh, and this is Ron and Ginny."

I smiled back at them before introducing myself, "I'm Hermione."

Ginny had started crying, her already red cheeks swelling under the weight of her grief. George started whispering to her but it wasn't doing any good. I could see Ron with a trunk and gathered that she only had a year to go until she could come to Hogwarts.

I pulled myself out of Fred's arms and bent until I was at her level (although I didn't have to bend far).

"Ginny."

She looked up at me, sniffling pathetically.

"It's only a year, it's not like it's a lifetime. And your brothers will be back before you know it."

"But…it's so long," she whispered back.

I hugged her, allowing her to get my dress wet with her tears as I whispering soothing words in her ear. Finally her tears had dried up and I pulled back, grinning widely.

"Remember, it's only a year." And then I took my leave, dragging the trunk that George had pulled onto the train behind me as I searched for my brother and his friends.

**XxX**

Fred:

"Did that just happen?" a shocked voice said from behind us and we turned in surprise to be greeted with the sight of our oldest brother, Bill.

Ginny let out a happy shout and leapt into his arms. He hugged her back but still seemed slightly shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"That was little Malfoy Jr., right?"

"Yeah," George replied back, "It was. She doesn't seem so bad."

"Remember what the Malfoy's were like in the first war," was all Bill said as we said our goodbyes to Mum, Bill and Ginny and made our way into the compartment, leaving Ron alone.

"She was beautiful," I whispered, hating how breathy my voice sounded.

"Who was?" came the chipper voice of our best friend, Lee Jordan. Lee still looked the same as when we had first met him in our first year.

_"That's it, George," I breathed in my twins ear as he levitated a bucket of water in front of Snape's study. It was a pathetic prank, I admit, but it was the only one we could think of at the time._

_The sound of footsteps halted our movements and soon our fellow Gryffindor first year, Lee Jordan, was making his way down the corridor. Before we had a chance to hide he had seen us._

_"What are you doing?"_

_His voice was polite but there was an undertone of curiosity in his voice. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth. So we did. Instead of walking away as we'd expected, he said:_

_"It won't work properly if you just levitate the water."_

_He moved stealthily over to the door and opened it a crack before motioning for George to put the water on top of the door. Exchanging a confused glance with me, my twin complied._

_Once the water was secured, Lee pulled us behind a statue where we could still see the action and not even five minutes later there was a massive CRASH as the water upended all over Snape's greasy head._

_"Perfect."_

That had been the start of a strong friendship between the three of us, and now Lee was privy to all of our prank ideas.

"So, who's beautiful?" he asked.

While I had been in La-la-land, he had sat down on the seat in front of me and was staring at me curiously. However, it was my twin who answered.

"Hermione Malfoy. She's a first year."

"Yeah, I heard about her. I just thought the rumors weren't true."

"Well they are," George said with a snicker as the train began to move, "And Fred here's got a crush on her."

**XxX**

Hermione:

The train slowed down after about two hours. I was in a compartment with Pansy, Blaise and Draco, and they were really annoying me. I mean, as individuals they were okay, but all they would talk about was how great Slytherin was. Seriously? As if I cared.

"Time to go," my brother said with a grin as the four of us rose and began to make our way out of the train.

A half-giant and precarious boat ride later and we were standing in the entrance hall of the castle that would be our home and school for the next seven years. It was quite a daunting fact.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Draco talking to a small boy with unruly black hair, startling green eyes and glasses: Harry Potter.

His eyes flickered to Ron and an expression of derision came across his features as he said. "There's no need to know _your _name. Red hair, hand-me-down robes…You must be a _Weasley._"

I moved forward slightly, moving to my brothers side as I gently took a hold of his shoulder. He shrugged me off and he continued. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and these are Crabbe and Goyle." He was talking about two thug-like boys I had only met in passing but who seemed as thick and as ugly as trolls.

"You'll soon learn that some Wizards are better than others, Potter, don't go messing with the wrong sort."

"Draco…" my voice came out as slightly desperate and everyone eyes turned to me, widening as they took me in.

"Already got yourself a girlfriend, Malfoy," a small boy I would soon learn was Seamus Finnegan said sharply, "Wow, you do work fast."

The next thing I knew, Draco had pulled out his wand and was pointing it furiously at the other boy.

"_Never _talk about my sister like that."

Professor McGonagall had arrived and he swept past her into the hall. As soon as he'd gone, every eye turned back to me once more.

"Ignore him," I said quietly, "He's a bit touchy." Then I followed Draco's example and made my way into the amazing hall.

The picture I had seen in Hogwarts: A History didn't even do it justice. It was absolutely magnificent and massive. The four house tables took up most of the hall with the teachers table at the far end, the Headmaster in the center. The ceiling was enchanted like the night sky and was extremely beautiful, with stars twinkling high above us.

Professor McGonagall moved to the front, next to a wooden stool and a hat that I knew must be the Sorting Hat. A sheaf of parchment _popped _into existence in the elderly Witches hand and she read out the first name:

"Abbott, Hannah."

The shaking, blond-haired girl made her way to the front, to be sorted into Hufflepuff. A look of utmost relief came across her face as her house exploded into applause.

More names passed (Draco, of course, was placed in Slytherin) and then it was my go.

"Malfoy, Hermione."

I could hear the angry murmurs of my fellow students as Professor McGonagall gave me an encouraging smile that made her usually stern face soften slightly.

I picked up the hat and put it onto my head, wincing slightly as an unfamiliar voice boomed in my ears.

_"Yes, I see a sense of loyalty that would do well in Hufflepuff, but I also see a cleverness that would do well in Ravenclaw. I also see bravery and a sense that you need to prove yourself of a Gryffindor. You are also a Malfoy, which should be Slytherin…"_

_"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin_…" I chanted under my breath, closing my eyes.

_"Not Slytherin, eh? And why not? You could do it, you know? Well, if you're sure…better be…_

"Gryffindor."


End file.
